By an Owl's Wing
by ChiTsukiCat
Summary: Owlpaw is a normal apprentice of a normal clan- well, with an exception. They have wings. Owlpaw's mother died shortly after his birth- and when his father dies, he receives a prophecy. One that could change his life forever. Rated T for gore.
1. Prologue (Sort of)

**Welcome to my story.**

**Simple title much? Well anyways, to the point;**

**Warrior Cats does ****_NOT _****in any way belong to me! It belongs to Erin Hunter!**

* * *

A young, silver-and-white tom stood on a dangerously high peak above a ravine. He smiled as the wind buffeted his fur. The tom looked down into the ravine to where he could see little dotted things- moving.

He sighed, letting his senses flow. Suddenly he spread massive wings from his sides- large, and strong, each one longer than his whole body.

His senses came to him, and suddenly, he could see every detail of the cats of his clan, FeatherClan below;

One was a large orange tabby she-cat with amber eyes; his clan leader, Emberstar,

A massively huge tom, black with a white tail-tip and green eyes, Jaggedwing, the clan deputy,

Two large black toms, one with amber eyes and one with blue eyes; apprentices, Darkpaw and Strikepaw, born from Jaggedwing and a rogue,

Three small she-kits: Frostkit, a silver tabby with _no wings_, Icekit, black-and-white, and Freezekit, white with black paws, all with blue eyes- also kits of Jaggedwing, and Grayheart as their mother.

Featherflight, a light gray tabby with amber eyes, white paws, chest, and tail-tip; their medicine cat.

Grayheart was a gray queen with a white muzzle and chest and soft blue eyes.

Skyheart was a gray tabby she-cat with green eyes, also mentor of Darkpaw,

Whitefur, pure white tom with amber eyes, mentor of Strikepaw,

Fawnlight, young bright brown she-cat with blue eyes and a white underbelly.

Dawnwhisker, young bright brown she-cat with green eyes, sister of Fawnlight.

Coalwhisker, Dark gray tom with bright amber eyes and many battle-scars...

_But... where are Lightshimmer and Pe-_

"_Owlpaw!_ Owlpaw!" The silver-and-white tom fixed his vision suddenly hearing the yowling cats, and looked behind him.

"There you are, Lightshimmer, Petalfrost!" Owlpaw bounded over to the two she-cats; Lightshimmer was pale gray with bright yellow eyes, and Petalfrost was a tortoiseshell with one green and one blue eye- and Owlpaw's mentor.

"Quit standing around. Your father wants to talk with you." Petalfrost meowed, unusually seriously, but something was in her eyes... sorrow? No. Something else, like... hunger? Now that he thought about it, he hadn't seen his father around that day. Not at all.

Owlpaw followed Petalfrost and Lightshimmer. Past the more barren part of their territory near the ravine, they padded all the way into the forest.

Owlpaw's jaw dropped wide when he saw it-

**(GORE WARNING! BEWARE IF YOU CANT STAND GORE!)**

* * *

His father, Cavefeather, on the ground, in a pool of blood, barely grasping his life with him. Bright red sticky liquid poured from his wounds; large slices through his side, revealing his rib-cages, and his insides- pouring out into a pool of red gore.

**(Gore stops here)**

Cavefeather raised his head slowly and weakly, and looked at Owlpaw with wide, startled eyes. Owlpaw shrieked with horror and shakily stumbled over to his father.

_Blood... _he couldn't _stand _it! The smell of blood hitting his nose made him feel sick- like puking. He was able to handle it, though; for his father's sake. He had to hear his last words.

"Ah... O-Ow-Owl...p-paw... _please... y-you must... _you... Owlpaw..." He broke off in pain. "-must save us... d-danger is coming our way... s-save clan... from-" He gagged, blood streaming out of his mouth, and his eyes went wider than an owl's, and flashed. _"As quick as light, as strong as thunder, darkness surrounds us, we run for cover; with two cats, we can be saved, with one cat swift like a fox and strong like a wolf, and one by the wings of an owl..." _With that, his head fell.

"Cavefeather! Father, no!" Owlpaw screeched, tears streaming from his eyes. "Why couldn't you get Featherflight!? Any medicine cat could've saved him!" Owlpaw yowled, facing Petalfrost and Lightshimmer. "It was _your _fault! I HATE you!" He shrieked.

Racing past them back to the peak, Owlpaw spread his wings and flew, crossing past the ravine to get away from his clan, and dived down into a small cave in the hills beyond his territory.

He crouched in there for many moments, before padded farther into the cave, and it narrowed down, and soon he could barely fit his wings through, so he folded them, making it easier. It started getting larger, and the darkness brightened up slowly the farther down he went.

He gasped in surprise, seeing crystals everywhere, lighting up the cave, and far beyond there was a waterfall- and the water pooled down into an underground lake, dividing into two rivers, one left and one right. He could barely breathe- it was beautiful.

Then he remembered his father's prophecy; _As quick as light, as strong as thunder, darkness surrounds us, we run for cover; with two cats, we can be saved, with one cat swift like a fox and strong like a wolf, and one by the wings of an owl..._

* * *

**I like where this is going, you? :3 **

**If you want, you can put your character in this. You must use this:**

******Name:  
****Gender:  
****Age:  
****Rank:  
****Appearance:**

******Personality:  
****Clan(FeatherClan, CloudClan, or IceClan):  
****History:  
****Crush:  
****Mate:  
Parents(If any):  
Siblings(If any):  
Other:**

**Please work hard on it, and the more detail, the more likely I'll add it. (I'm super likely though.)**

**Also, no Mary-Sues, please. Also, please dont send in cats with a tragic past, were kittypets or rogues, abandoned, accepted into the clan etc. Its annoying. There has to be SOME normal cats...**

**I'll continue this if someone actually likes. c:**


	2. Memories

**I'm finally going to continue this. I feel motivated now :D**

* * *

Owlpaw woke in his den to a startled gasp. He had a terrible dream. He got up and shook his head.

But it all felt so real...

_Please, StarClan let this be a dream... he's totally okay! Resting in the warriors den, snoring louder than any cat... he can't be dead..._

Tears dripped from Owlpaw's eyes, seeing the picture clearly in his memory. He ran to the nearest cat, who happened to be his mentor, Petalfrost.

"W-where's my father? H-have you seen him?" Owlpaw whimpered, looking Petalfrost in the eyes. She looked sorrowful. It was weird. "Owlpaw, your father-"

"Why couldn't it have been a dream...?" Owlpaw murmured shakily, but then stood tall. "I promise, with all my heart, that I will make him proud. I will be the strongest warrior in the clan, the bravest hunter, in fact, maybe become leader. I promise I will train hard and never complain, and as long as he's proud, I can remain happy."

**-Le Timeskip-**

A moon had passed since then. Owlpaw followed by his promise to become a great warrior, and he trained hard every day.

He had also become friends with the Medicine Cat Apprentice, Shadefire.

She had got her full name, but wasn't too much older than him. She just worked hard, too.

In fact, she became a sister to him, in a way. They would talk to each other when they were sad or lonely, and never kept secrets from each other.

Well, not usually, at least.

Owlpaw's belly rumbled, and he stretched out, before going get some prey. He yawned, gulped down his prey quickly, and went to get Shadefire to ask if she wanted to stretch her wings.

"Shadefire?" He called, replied by "Yes?"

"Do you want to work on those wings? The sun's rising, it'll be really pretty!"

She padded out to stretch her wings, obviously she agreed.

Owlpaw stretched his out, and they both shot off above the other cats' heads, and Strikepaw, a tom just younger than Owlpaw stretched his wings and shot off too, and called to them, _"Can I come with you?" _

_"Sure! Just follow us!"_

The three cats landed on the top of the ravine, and they watched for the sun. The sky was slightly bright, though the sun wasn't rising yet.

Then suddenly, the sun began to rise slowly, and Owlpaw smiled at the sun.

Each sunrise reminded him of his father. When he was a kit, Cavefeather would sometimes carry Owlpaw up to watch it, and one time was even when he learned to fly. He remembered it clearly;

_"Dad! Let's go watch the sunset! I can fly, you don't have to carry me!" He had said, and Cavefeather just laughed. "No, you can't... I have to carry you." He purred, and Owlkit frowned._

_He carried Owlkit up as he flapped his wings through the sky, but Owlkit was stubborn. He wriggled around, and even swatted at Cavefeather, and he began to drop. Excitement overwhelmed Owlkit, and she grinned as he began tumbling through the air into the ravine. But then there was sudden fear. What if he died? _

_Owlkit flapped his wings crazily, but calmed himself and began to flap them strongly, and he began to slow a bit, but ended up tumbling onto the ground anyways._

_No harm done._

_He jumped to his paws, grinning. "I can fly! Strikekit, look! I can fly now!" A_

_Strikekit tumbled out of the nursery, eyes wide. "Fly?"_

_Owlkit nodded, spread his wings, and flapped them, and shot off with his back paws, and he began to fly for a moment. Then plopped back down. Strikekit giggled. "You can't fly!"_

_"It was close enough! I can too!"_

Owlpaw smiled deeply. He had become such a strong warrior (well, apprentice) since his dad died. He never broke his promise. Suddenly he heard something in his ears. He perked them, hearing someone calling.

"That's Featherflight! I need to go." Shadefire murmured, and dropped to the camp, her wings spread so she could flap them to make sure she didn't fall.

"We'll come too!" Strikepaw yowled, spreading his white wings with gray patches, matching the rest of his fur.

Owlpaw took one last glimpse of the sun, and followed.

* * *

**Sorry this was so short, really ;u;**

**I'll try making a longer one next time~**


End file.
